Sleep
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: I disgust myself…but at the same time I don’t care, well I don’t care at the time, is it lust? Maybe it is love?...no…I should stop it, tonight, tonight I will make it stop. sadists story,warnings inside, sasunaru, enjoy!


Sadist:…I don't feel like talking

Masochist:-grumbles-see what I have to deal with?! I've put up with this since…yesterday! Yesterday people! ugh! whatever, she wanted to try and be original and she's never seen a story like this so she thought 'what the hell' and wrote it…well something like that a bug crawled up her ass and died so she's been in a bad mood

Sadist: like you have room to talk

Masochist: I will kill so help me god, I will chop you up into tiny bits have a cat piss and them bury them dig them back up and then do it all over again!

Sadist:…and people say I'm scary when I'm angry?—walks away to sleep—

Masochist:…lazy ass!—smiles—don't be alarmed readers I would never be angry with you…unless you steal my story or plot or sadists then I will hunt you down! On with the story! And warnings and such

Summary: I disgust myself…but at the same time I don't care, well I don't care at the time, is it lust? Maybe it is love?...no…I should stop it, tonight, tonight I will make it stop.

Warnings:…incest if you can call it that, ah! I know step-incest! Boy on boy, angst—well duh sadist wrote it—romance, fruits of the citrus brand:P awkward-ness, and other stuff! Like cursing oohhhh scary—covers self in sheet and becomes a ghost—beware—throws sheet away—you have been warned. It's not really shota, I mean it's natural for most kids to experiment when they are young those who don't will do it when their older but it becomes more awkward and is considered wrong, but as precaution, there ages

Sasuke: 14

Naruto:16 (yes he's older, isn't he in the manga anyways?)

9-9-9(seriously people, if 666 is the devil and hell wouldn't 999 be heaven? I looked it up and it's not…weird doesn't everything have an opposite…666 doesn't, omg weird!)

I can't help but glance at the clock as I come out of the bathroom then shake my head, doesn't matter the bastard can get hit by a truck, cause I couldn't care less but of course by eyes have a different opinion and I still glance this time reading the numbers

8:43am

He'll be home soon, I should go to sleep…..I disgust myself…but at the same time I don't care, well I don't care at the time, is it lust? Maybe it is love?...no…I should stop it, tonight, tonight I will make it stop. I will confront him. I will…I lay down keeping those thoughts firmly intact, but I can't stop myself from drifting slowly to sleep, half awake to only the noises but not enough to actually do anything besides lay there. That's when he always comes, maybe I should have taken a bath?

The bed dips and he pulls me to lay on my back, I should speak now but instead I feel myself get excited, my hearts races in anticipation and I wait no longer caring if it's right or wrong. I know I should feel disgusted but all I can feel is mild annoyance when he simply lays his head on my chest, I want to scream at him to do something, but then he'd know I'm awake. I suddenly realize that with my heart beating so loud, he must know I'm awake or suspect? The thought makes me panic how would I explain that? What woul—

His fingers trail slowly down my chest to the edge of my shirt and then he lifts his head pulling edge up slightly before diving upwards, I can't help the shift of my body his hand freezes before I let out a small sigh, sometimes I wonder if he knows I'm awake and that the sigh was only fake, to make him think I was asleep…all these contradicting thoughts my head hurt, I just want to feel that again, the small pleasure and comfort that follows after all it's the only time we can stand each other….almost.

His hand brushes lightly only my nipples, not that they weren't already hard from anticipation, his body presses against mine hard and he pulls a blanket over us, covering us from the world and prying eyes. I can feels the shirt slid up my stomach and my body shivers shakily for a minute he pauses before dip his head down again to my chest this time he kisses right in the middle let his mouth brush over to the side before taking on in his mouth and sucking, I inhale a bit quickly then try to even it out, I'm asleep, asleep I am not awake. He bites down lightly and I can feel myself grow hard I almost yelp in surprise when his finger tips touch the hem if my boxers and ghost over the homemade tent, I vaguely wonder if I should stop him, it's never gone this far, just playing with—

My hips jerk lightly when he keeps ghosting his hand up and down, he sucks harder beginning to rock gently against my leg, then pauses as if waiting for me to wake when I still my body and even my breathing he continues albeit faster now, he breathing coming in small huffs before he takes my hand and lays it flat against his own nipple arching into it, then he stops and pants I want to open my eyes but I don't I wait, this should feel wrong but I don't feel guilty, just wondering what is going to happen next, no, no guilt….not yet.

He turns me to the side, I comply making a small noise and he slows his breathing and waits before continuing, he arches his body against mine slipping a leg in-between my own and presses lightly before resuming his rocking into me, I can't hold back I release a soft moan he stiffens very briefly before moving faster now, not seeming to care if I 'wake'. I give up I pinch his nipple and roll it between my fingers letting out soft pants and rubbing against his leg, it feels good, very good. Now he is moaning softly in my ear, what are we doing? I push harder squeezing his leg up silently pleading for him to move it, he complies rubbing his leg back and forth with more pressure our rocking is becoming frantic, he sucks harshly now, how am I supposed to pretend I'm asleep now? But right now I don't care I'll think of a way to ignore and promise myself to tell him not to do it anymore, I always do.

The bed is shaking slightly from our movements, soft pants and moans mainly coming from me, I want to do more but even though he probably knows I'm awake I can't make myself 'wake up' and beg him to do more, I'm scared. I groan as his finger ghost over me then he rubs the tip harshly with his palm, his leg moving faster I just pinch his nipple harder and allow him access to my leg which he takes, I don't care if he knows now I just want to finish, it's a weird tickling pins and needles feeling in my stomach coming in small shock waves—

We both freeze as the door opens holding our breath, before he lifts the sheet over his head and glares at whoever the intruder is

"what Konohamaru?!" he snaps

"mom says it's time to get up"

"well knock!"

"but mom said—"

"get out!" he hisses dangerously before laying back down, I'm slowly coming back from whatever happened and realization shocks me, what the fuck was I doing?! But I can tell right now my fear is mainly at being caught, what if he knows I'm awake, if I was asleep I wouldn't have stopped, my heart hammers I swear how the hell does he not feel it?!

"oi" I simply lay perfectly still willing my heart and mind to stop having a race, he shakes me lightly I mumble and roll over, he sighs and I can feel his stare before he gets up moments later I feel a drip of water touch my face before a small splash echoes and the rest of the water follows, I shoot up and glare flinging a pillow

"what the fuck was that?! You little shit-head!"

"che, you were moaning in you sleep and hugging me" he says casually but something flickers across his face, I freeze and am surprised when I speak almost squeaking at how calm I sound when I'm internally panicking

"it's called a wet dream" curiosity flickers across his face and whatever else was there moves to the back of his eyes before he speaks

"about who?" I flush and say the first name that comes to mind and would be completely believable, why do I feel like I'm trying to lie to my grandma or something?

"sakura"

"obsessive dobe" he says before turning away, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding as the tension I didn't notice leaves the room. I get up with a sigh when I realize I'm still slightly horny,digust and guilt creep up, my little brother makes me horny

_He's not your blood brother, relax but then again you did molest him right now._

**Whatever he knows more than me! I feel like a kid when he says shit! I am compared to him I mean I'm not stupid but I've never actually done it! Not even to myself that's…kind of gross I just can't**

_But you sure can molest your 14 year old brother_

**Why is it you only show up when I don't want you?!**

_just here to help_

I don't know when I made an alter ego I just…did I've had it for forever, named it, it was my imaginary friend, my life line in my world it made everything make sense, now it tormented me. I sometimes wonder if it means I'm crazy but my dad says it's normal, so I guess he must be right, says everyone talks to themselves, it's just bad when the answer I said I do and he still said it's normal, I'm not sure…maybe I just wanna be crazy so I have an excuse for shit I do.

"stop spacing moron, you give dumb blondes a reason to exist"

"yeah and you invented the term bastard, look in the dictionary and it says see sasuke" he rolls his eyes and smirks when my step-mothers voice drifts up to the room

"stop fighting with your brother naruto! dammit can't you ever act your age?! He's two years younger than you, behave!"

Yes cause those words are so helping my internal hell right now mother. I glare at him and stomp into the bathroom slamming the door but not before I catch the whispered

"damn girl"

I twist the shower knob angrily, not caring that everyone in this house thinks I'm crazy for taking about twenty showers a day, hey water calms me a pool has been refused so I resort to this, it helps me keep my emotions in check I get mood swings bad, but his are worse they give me whiplash, I mean really he can go through fifty emotions in about 2.5 seconds.

I walk into the scalding hot shower and peel off my slowly soaking clothes and wincing as the water burns my skin but refusing to turn on any cold water, this is the best punishment I can give myself for now because I know I won't say anything about this morning. I let my head thump against the wall, it doesn't matter even if he knows I was awake he won't say anything at least not to me, in the back of my mind I wonder if he ever talks to our parents.

Why can't I feel more…bad, I feel guilty but it's fading and there's no shame only mild annoyance at being stopped and a tightness in my chest that makes me want to either beat the fuck outta someone or cry in frustration, I think I'll go with the first option, after all sasuke started this, and now I have pent up frustration.

"hurry up moron! Everyone has to get ready!"

"there's another fucking bathroom dumbass"

Another pound is my response I angrily turn off the water and wrap a towel around my waist and storm out, he almost falls on me when I pull open the door

"bastard! I was trying to shower"

"you shower about fifty time of day no matter how hard you try you still smell like shit"

He says walking past and shutting the door, I glare and storm over to my drawers and grab my clothes, why can't we be civil?

It's sexual tension…oh wait never mind I'm sure if one day you locked your door you cou—

"oh for shits sake shut up!"

"talking to yourself?" I spin and glare I'm not really mad at him…ok well maybe I am but my angers mostly directed at the thought that I know what kyuubi just thought is exactly what I have thought before, or about our parents leaving. I never really try to stop it when we're alone, if anything I try to entice him, like now when I just dropped my towel I frown and quickly grab boxers aware he's watching out of the corner of his eye, what the fuck is wrong with me?! I want him to watch me I want him to…oh god I walk quickly out of the room

"hurry up asshole or I won't give you a ride"

"you don't have a license"

"I have an imaginary one" I say grinning as he follows me down the stairs

"they're going to kill you" he deadpans brushing past me I smile brightly at his back

"what's life without a little rule breaking I mean if they didn't want the exact opposite down they wouldn't make them and if they really want them obeyed they make the signs say 'touch the old artifact' or some shit and people would lose the urge to be defiant" I can almost see the one eyebrow raised so I continue

"of course I would obey the rules then" he looks back at me briefly smirking knowing I just proved his point I roll my eyes and open the front door

"ladies first" he ignores the bait and walks out the door to the car, my eyes trace lightly over his body, do those pants half to be so tight? I let out a small groan and slam my head into the door as I close, no nothing's going to change I will keep wanting him and being a complete sicko, weirdo and…everything won't change either.

I pull out of the drive way faster than intended and hit the trash can sending it flying across the street sasuke stares out the window amusement dancing in his eyes as our father walks out yelling I wave through the window and drive away

"now I know why you don't take the test"

"shut it!" I snap and curse as I realize I moved into the wrong lane in my attempt to hit him he doesn't say anything else but I know he's silently laughing that he got the reaction, no nothing will change.

6-6-6(hehe tricked ya didn't I betcha thought I would make a 9 but I didn't! ha!XD…sadists gonna kill me when she sees this…)

"give me my shit…aren't you supposed to be older?!" he snapped I just grinned and snuggled down into my seat, I loved messing with him it was almost too easy

"I don't have morning classes, I think I'll take a nap" I let out an exaggerated yawn and close my eyes peeking from beneath my eye lids he looks so angry and annoyed, he'll be pissed at me for almost all day, but I need him angry he smirks suddenly and picks up a rock and moves his arm back my eyes snap open

"do and your dead!" I yell

"sorry I can't hear you" he flings it with as much force as possible I swing open the door and grunt when it hits me square in the stomach embedding itself for a moment before falling, sasuke looks shocked briefly before grabbing his bag and walking away

"that hurt bastard"

"sounds like a personal problem to me" I glare at his back and fight the urge to punch him until he cries, at the same time I feel a twinge of guilt and sadness that he doesn't care I frown and walk slowly towards the building without looking back sasuke pauses and speaks

"stop pouting dobe and go to the nurse"

"I'm not pouting" I snap, god I sound so childish but I don't care. He says nothing and walks down the opposite hall I glare at the wall and sigh looking down, he's right. But I can't help it

_That's because you lust over him, and you hate yourself for it_ damned bastard sounds so freaking smug

_…asshole, and no I don't_

_Then you love him_ it's not a question or statement it's a jibbing accusation

**No I do not**

_aren't you supposed to be smart? If it's not lust and it's not love then what is it? You got some fucked up version of brotherly love kid_

**you were nicer when I was little**

_no. you simply didn't fuck up as much, I hid you from a lot, it's time to face the world_

**you can't expect me to go on my own cold turkey! Asshole!**

_There's nothing wrong with what your both doing_

**how is it not wrong?!**

_Ever heard of playing doctor?_

**…yes…and?**

_Since your childhood was a little…how do I put it…odd you simply are experiencing it at an older age then most sasuke is at a normal age, going through puberty and such, not to mention he skipped a grad. He's experimenting you both are._

**You don't experiment with your younger brother**

_He's not your brother, one day when you move out and never speak to him again you'll realize this now relax and go to the nurse your dripping and stop thinking it gives me a headache_

"you give me a headache" I mutter and trudge down the hallway to the nurses office and glance around people are looking at me a bit weirdly ok maybe it wasn't a good idea to stand in the middle of the hallway staring into space

"yo naruto guess what?!" without even giving me time to think he spins me in a certain direction, sasuke is currently making out with hinata hyuga I stare at them stunned andwalk quickly over jerking them apart

"what the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_?!" he glares at me I glance at hinata who looks like she wants to cry and run or yell at me

"kissing her idiot, now leave"

"your 14! Dumbass she's 17! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"dude your brother has done way more" I want to punch kiba but instead I settle for dragging sasuke with me to the infirmary

He pulls away as soon as the door shuts and punches me hard in the stomach leaving me shocked and gasping then pushes me onto the bed right as the nurse walks in

"what happened?"

"we were messing around and things went a bit too far"

"again and I'll report you" but her tone holds no threat, sasuke nods then smiles at her but I can see his anger just beneath it

"I'll bandage him" she nods and walks out, he spins on me glaring

"what the hell is your problem?!" I yell glaring he shoves me down

"you are not my mother, you are not my father and you sure as hell are not my brother so fuck off" he sets the bandages beside me and walks out

Stupid little….fucker! fine, two can play this game, when he calms down I won't be so sue me for being worried, stupid dumbass know-it-all I'm smarter than you grade hopping—

_Knock it off, you know you will go along with him when he cools off and you know and you weren't worried you were jealous she could get what you want, and if it weren't for the fact you were brothers people would see it that way, so look at yourself_

**I know this!.....I know all this…just shut up for awhile please?**

_No can do_

**I hate you**

_I know, I also know it's a more than lust_

**…go to hell, stay there come back in fifty years and I'll show you how lucky you would have been if I sent you there first**

_We're one in the same_

**No we're not**

_We're the same person, only difference is I am part of what you want to be and you insist we're not, ever thought about that?_

**You don't exist**

_Exactly_

I don't know if I'm laughing out loud or if it's in my head, I don't know how I got home, I don't even remember school and I don't care I just want to sleep it all off, all these emotions everything, it's too much. I feel like shit, I feel like I don't care I'm hurt more than I wanna admit and it's entirely my fault but I'll blame it on him to make myself feel better…sometimes I wish you could make yourself go crazy, at least you can blame it on something and know it's partially true.

9-9-9(a quick note, the views switch, it's a short sasuke's thought thingy, then it goes to naruto again, third person and ends with a short from both…I'll tell you as we go along—smiles—don't mind me continue)

I wonder if he knows. I'm sometimes sure he does but then it fades, I want him to wake up one day. I move towards him slowly and crawl on the bed laying down beside him he shifts into me almost automatically I wrap my arms around him.

I don't know why he allows it. I know he's awake, I'm curious but I also don't care, I just want relief and he's here, simple and clean no strings attached. My fingers run up his stomach and he hisses in his sleep I pull it up and look at the bandage and suppress the urge to roll my eyes, dumbass can't even wrap a bandage right. I frown and beat down the small guilt that creeps up and allow my hands to continue to trail upward I look toward his face, I hate how he makes me not able to control myself and how he doesn't even know it.

Stupid dobe…forcing me to like him.

I glare faintly before smirking, doesn't matter now, our parents left and I locked the door, let's see how long he plays house with me.

6-6-6(see just a quick pov thingyXD)

I almost push forward when I feel his lips on mine, almost. He pulls back then leans down again his fingers parting my lips without much resistance he kisses me again his tongue swiping in quickly and his entire body retreating when I gasp suddenly my eyes flicker open and briefly almost non-existingly meet his before I squeeze them shut. This is something we should not cross but I can't make my lips move, I don't want to either. This is wrong.

He continues although more slowly now, his fingers moving with more pressure he knows I'm awake but it's almost like a challenge, something we do constantly. I answer with a small sleeping sigh his fingers move quickly to their goal and roll them slowly before he lifts my shirt higher, moving my arms, I feel like a rag doll and he lifts it over my head, I should stop him I need to stop him….but I don't want to, he leans down but bypasses my chest and goes to my ear

"how far naruto? how long?" I don't answer and I can almost feel his anger he is younger but sometimes he frightens me

He bites down hard and I yelp and squeeze my eyes shut tighter if I open them it makes it real and no longer a game…was it one to begin with?

He soothes them over with small licks and smaller nibbles before moving downward, I clench and unclench my hands in the sheet. E leaves before coming back I feel something cool press against my stomach and drag across the waist line of my boxers he leans next to my ear

"still asleep?" his voice is mocking now, why do I suddenly feel like a child? Why the fuck aren't I telling him stop? We aren't supposed to be doing this, this isn't curiosity anymore. This is something much more dangerous, but I still can't bring it to stop I know I will regret this later.

"well then these will have to be taken off another way" he slices scrapping my skin lightly, cutting only enough to make it turn bright red then pulls the cloth away. My mind spins, is he going to do what I think? I don't know if—I squeeze my eyes tighter shut and lean away from him but at the same time not really stopping just waiting and begging…god I feel helpless and stupid, angry and…happy andI hate myself for it. But I still won't stop it.

"sa—"

"shut up your asleep remember?"

There's something else in his tone now, I squirm I can his eyes on me, watching .breathe. but still I won't say anything.

"shit!"

His mouth is hot, wet and sucking strongly everywhere, continuously how can he…? I don't want to think about it, I should stop him but I don't I just moan softly and let him continue silently pleading for more, my movements are getting quicker and so are his but my eyes are squeezed shut tightly, I want it to end quickly but mainly I want to continue, until I go crazy for release. But he moves away I can see the smirk and sneer, he's getting mad

"childish" he hisses, I can hear a cap uncork. Oh fuck. I should open my eyes now. Open! But I can't I just raise my hips he pauses and crawls up his lips hover by my ear

"are you awake?" his voice is soft and pleading but I can't open my eyes, I hear him sigh in frustration before his lips are on mine again, his tongue forcing mine into play, but it's not completely forced, it's welcomed if anything. I yelp as something cools slides in

"relax…as if your asleep"

I can almost laugh but not quite, I can feel the smirk as he adds another, it's strange I should feel in pain but I can't, I can hear myself moaning but it's as if I am watching not actually participating, I'm watching him remove his fingers and wondering why I don't stop it…I know I want it, but this? I can't feel disgusted, but I am annoyed with how girlish I feel, like I want to cry. But I could stop it, I'm older and this is not happening…but I want it. And with him.

I can feel again now. I'm not watching, and it hurts I open my eyes finally and meet his gaze I flinch then glare masking anything I feel

"b-bastard…that fucking hurt like hell" he lets out a small chuckle before moving I wince and shake my head for him to continue, he does I can feel a bit of blood run down his back from where my nails have dug in.

"harder" I snap glaring he glares right back and then I see white and scream, it's genuine pleasure and it almost hurts when he stops me I glare at him and growl before flipping him over

"dumbass" he yells I ignore him and move up and down quickly he raises his hands to help me move quicker and take care of my 'problem'

"faster" he mocks I can't even glare so I laugh and then cry out as he comes a second before me, I can't hold my weight and I fall on top of him, the weight of it crashing down around me, but I can't find the urge to care.

"your heavy dobe" he mutters and pushes me off I fall to the floor and move as quickly as I can and shut the door, fuck. What the hell?! Ok so that was defiantly crossing the line, I feel no disgust only anger that I know it was curiosity I glare silently at the wall, damned kyuubi, he's right…

_Aren't I always?_

**No**

_Hmm…what are you going to do know? In truth I don't know but if I don't answer…we'll probably need to redecorate the bathroom_

**Take a shower**

I turn on the water, it's cold, it hurts but I like it…I can't think. Even though my brains going a hundred miles per hour I can't even think, it's like a giant silence that makes my ears ring, arms. Around my waist…why? I try to turn and growl when I can't I stumble as pain rushes up my spine and pin sasuke against the wall he's staring at me impassively, anger, annoyance, want, need…and others flash across my face before I fling him out of the shower, my voice doesn't sound like me, it's harsh, cold and uncaring but this needs to stop. Now. It was stupid to do anything else.

"that never happened sasuke, get out"

He glares at me and something like pain flickers across his face before he walks out. I slid down and squeeze my eyes shut. Now I wish I was asleep, forever would be nice.

9-9-9(and this is third person people it will stay this way till…further notice enjoy…do I get annoying?...good!-is grumpy-)

Blonde eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, now that everything was said and done it was awkward, they would still fight, hate and semi-tolerate each other but both had discovered something else and only one wanted it but choose to ignore it, on the bright side every time one got to close they'd freak and turn into babbling idiots.

"teme what did you get for 50?" He glanced at the boy across the room who simply shrugged, it was very awkward to be home alone they avoided it until it was decided sasuke needed a babysitter.

"dammit…stupid ass"

"hn" The younger male had been like that all week, silent, not even bothering to argue and try to act normal. Naruto let out a growl of frustration and walked as calmly as he could over to sasuke and very gently—not—slammed him by the neck into the wall

"I get it teme, we went too far. Get the fuck over it. This doesn't only bother you, I'm your older brother for fucks sake! I let it happen I could have stopped you, many, many times but I didn't. if I had never opened my eyes would anything have changed" sasuke glared and naruto squeezed tighter his eyes turning a purple hue with rage

"would it?!"

They both knew the answer naruto dropped him but didn't expect the punch he blinked away dizziness silently cursing and wondering why the hell he put the dresser in the middle of the room. He tried to stand but was pinned by a livid sasuke dark eyes seeming darker as he gazed furiously down at naruto

"then why didn't you?" he hissed, oddly soundly calm…but that was worse and naruto knew it but didn't give a damn, this needed to get sorted before he and sasuke went crazy

"I didn't want to"

Both stared they knew the answer was coming but saying it out loud was different, it made it real.

"why not naruto?" the anger is gone, he's only tired

"you don't want the answer sasuke" naruto pushed sasuke off rougher than necessary and walked away sasuke stared after him wanting to scream but instead he ignored it and sat back down. Life would go on, it always did.

0-0-0(naruto is now 18 and sasuke is…16…I think…I suck at math anywho keep reading)

"why so far?" naruto shrugged, he knew the answer he never could stay in one place for long but mainly things had gotten worse since then, him and sasuke had tried to seriously kill each other about ten times, both gone to juvie for it, he was tired and he needed out.

"It's good and has exactly what I want"

"why don't you move closer?" he stared at his dad and sighed

"I don't want to be closer…I'll call sometimes"

"you're not coming back"

"no"

Naruto knew he had probably guessed he wasn't stupid and naruto was easy to read most of the time, his dad finally shook his head and plastered a smile on

"good luck"

"don't be so happy, come on you'll see me everywhere when I'm famous by the way your gonna be late for work"

His dad jumped up and ran out cursing, naruto grinned then walked up the stairs it faded as he noticed sasuke sitting on his bed glaring at him, he had murder written all over his face.

"Colorado?" he questioned, no emotion in his voice, naruto sighed this was gonna hurt, sasuke had managed to grow taller than naruto not that it was hard—a fact he silently cursed—and had taken different styles of fighting, naruto had as well, they were evenly matched until one got pissed enough and today naruto couldn't find the will to be angry at sasuke only with himself. Because he still wanted sasuke.

"yes"

"cooking?"

"obviously, do you have a point teme? Or just trying to make me late and piss me off?"

Naruto blinked when he realized he was pinned down and lips were pressed against his own, he wanted to give in, if he did it would be the end of all his problems he mentally winced and the start of many more.

Sasuke hated naruto so much that it become love, one that would burn them both, but he didn't really give a damn he wanted naruto.

"enough" naruto flipped them and glared down at him then made sure his face was a mask of nothing

"it was a fuck. Nothing more or less. Let it go. I'm leaving and we will not see each other again."

Naruto cursed as something wet and shiny hit sasuke's cheek, he was frustrated and his head was screaming at him to leave before he did something stupid, but naruto decided that was ok.

He leaned down and kissed sasuke slowly who bite his tongue, not to make him stop it seemed more…reprimanding, telling him not to try anything like leaving again. A silent way of asking.

Naruto glanced at the clock, their mother would be home soon, they didn't have time for this.

"teme"

"…dobe"

Both stripped quickly, naruto didn't bother with preparation he simply pushed in leaning close to sasuke's ear he whispered silently knowing it would break sasuke and finally end this. Break them both.

"payback"

Sasuke only grunted when naruto moved, pushing back then finally he let out a small moan, naruto felt his resolve crack slightly and pushed harder, trying to get lost in what he was feeling so he wouldn't care what happened after. He would deal with his emotions later.

"faster dobe, or I'll do it myself"

Naruto and sasuke glanced at each other for a brief moment before sasuke spoke naruto's heart cracked he knew sasuke knew what he was trying to do and was going to help

"a…fuck…a dildo can do better…h-hell my ha-hand caaan"

It was so easy after that, to push everything aside make it competitive, make it…nothing more than a simple fuck. Both bit their lips hiding each other's names on their tongues, locking them away. Naruto mentally killed himself repeatedly when he simply cleaned off and grabbed his bags, he knew that was sasuke final bridge to cross with him, complete trust, trust not to do what he was about to.

"that was nice" sasuke stared at him blankly and held in the tears until he heard the front door slam and allowed himself to cry for the first time in ten years. The worst part of his weakness was that he knew he started it and though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he did love naruto but it was a love hate relationship one that would burn them both it wouldn't work…but he wished it would.

9-9-9(k, naru's pov it's been roughly seven months since he left)

"dickless, how about a date?"

"fine"

"why no—ok? Nothing else, just…yes?" sai looked mildly shocked if that was possible for the emotional man

"yes, that's it sai"

"why say yes now?"

"you remind me of someone"

"so I'm a replacement"

"yes"

"works for me I'll make you love me…just so you know dickless you'll eventually get over it"

I wanted to punch him for suggesting such a thing, but it was true in a manner if I replaced the old love with someone else it would simply put it on the back burner, it wouldn't be the same wouldn't come close and wouldn't be completely real but it'd be enough for now.

"where?"

"you'll see be ready at 7:30, I already no where you live, remember those kids who egged your house last Halloween?"

He sauntered out leaving me shocked before I screamed and charged down the hall, that bastard was gonna get it. In the back of my head I noted this was the first time in awhile I felt so free and it was nice if not painful because I knew I was finally letting him go…of sorts if I see him again I would probably drop sai in a heartbeat.

Damn even when he's not here he's a bastard who causes me to many problems.

"sai! Get your ass over here!"

9-9-9

"yes"

"really?" I nod sharply, deidara grins, "great! I'll pick you up at 7:30"

I can feel my eye twitch slightly and I turn to face him slowly wishing my glare affected him so he would spontaneously combust and speak slowly as if to a child trying not to hit the moron then throw him out the window

"how do you know where I live?"

"I followed you home one day"

Why the fuck did he sound so pleased with himself?

"anyway, 7:30 don't be late babe"

I feel my gaze soften slightly as I watch him walk away, he's a replacement my gaze slowly hardens and I want to break him for what he did to me, even though it's not him…I want to pretend. I let out a sigh, this was going to be a long night

"mr. uchiha?"

"what?!" I wince as I realize it's hinata, the girl will probably stutter now and she looks like she wants to cry

"m-mr. na-namik-kaze…he's here!" she squeaks and practically runs away from me

I walk down to my office and open the door…

9-9-9(third person pov…nothing else to say)

Sasuke always prided himself on being impassive but the look of utter shock on his face put his pride to shame, in front of him stood naruto. The same naruto he had plotted to kill and ravish equally as soon as he seen him again. Silently he threw a tantrum when he could only stare.

Naruto wasn't in much better shape, his mind screamed to fling himself out a window, while at the same time he wanted to step forward and apologize and beg for sasuke and him to try. He frowned he hated thinking like this, he hated the bastard for making him think like this

_But ya still wanna jump his bones_

**You have a funny way of popping up**

_Is that supposed to make me feel bad for interrupting our thoughts? I thought not. Take you r pick, run away again or pick up the broken pieces_

**…Neither…I'm going to let him choose, for now we won't be friends or enemies we're just business partners**

_Oh, this is gonna be good, do we have popcorn?_

"mr…namikaze is it?"

"the deal is…accepted are we done here?"

"…sasuke?"

"dobe go home"

Sasuke turned away willing the urge to stab then kiss naruto as he followed him into the elevator, he stared at naruto with a passion for murder that could prove insanity when he hit all the buttons and a low beep resonated singling they would have to wait for maintenance, who were all currently on lunch.

"may I ask you what the fuck you think you're doing?"

"stopping an elevator?"

"sa……sasuke…what happened, I won't take it back I had my reasons and you had yours but I want to try…if you want"

Sasuke stared at the blonde before speaking slowly

"I have a date" naruto felt his brain process it and sighed

"I see"

They silence reigned until they heard someone outside said five minutes that's when sasuke spoke, the entire two hours they sat there he had thought about everything and came to a decision. He moved quickly and kissed naruto, simple and brief before whispering so softly naruto didn't even breathe so he could hear

"you're not asleep dobe"

He pulled away easily as the doors opened leaving a confused and slightly hurt naruto before he shook his head and walked out as well. Maybe this was better.

9-9-9(naru's again and sasuke's and one third pov to end end now I'm going to take a nap this was hard…even if I didn't write itXD)

I walked in and glanced surprised at the angrily flashing message machine I listened to each one, frowning in aggravation before reaching my hand in my pocket and realizing my data…planner? That thingy that basically had my life on it was gone. I ripped open my case and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor before I groaned in frustration, it wasn't at the office they had called, it had to be at sasuke's work it must ha—

"BASTARD!!"

He stole my phone, that stupid little…fucker! I'm gonna kill him and mutilate his corpse and do horrible things when I see him in hell to make him think hell is nice, yep exactly what I was going to do.

9-9-9

I waited for his answering machine to pick up, no one else would call at this time and I was pretty sure it'd be the last message which fit in perfectly.

"ok dobe. I have your planner I'll give it back tomorrow…oh and naruto? go to sleep"

I hung up and went to take a shower, this was going to be interesting.

9-9-9

Naruto listened to the remaining messages and froze when he heard a voice come through

"ok dobe." A pause naruto frowned ok what?...did he—

"I have your planner I'll give it back tomorrow…oh and naruto? go to sleep"

Naruto's eyes widened almost comically as he heard a car pull up and glanced out his window sasuke got out of his car and looks directly at the window smirking, naruto unlocked the door and laid on the couch and got comfortable just as the door opened. A weight settled behind him and a hand rested on his hip. He shivered as the fingers trailed up and pinched his nipples slightly before moving in a direct path to his loosened pants and slipping in a soft moan escaped his lips and sasuke began to rock against his thigh breathing lightly in his ear.

Up, down. Down, up. Squeeze.

He choked on a moan before pressing against sasuke's rocking form lightly, he was close and fast, naruto yelped as he came his body jerking almost painfully into sasuke's hand, sasuke bite his neck hard enough to bleed and held him from falling off the small space of the couch.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and evened his breathing slowly, he felt sasuke get up and felt something squeeze at his chest painfully before he felt a drip of water on his face, what the fu—the splash and rest of the water followed naruto sputtered and glared at sasuke

"asshole!"

"not my fault you were having 'wet dreams' and wouldn't wake up, I want sushi"

"what makes you think I'll do anything you teme!" naruto screeched as he stormed in the direction of the kitchen, sasuke just smirked and almost laughed as naruto followed him into the bathroom and muttered darkly about needing to take a bath

"the dream good dobe?" he mocked naruto punched him

"fuck you"

6-6-6(omg it's back! Run away!)

Sadist: I ended it like that because I can. If you want an epilogue or something, ask if not I don't wanna hear it.

Masochist: she's lying she loves reviews, please R&R, I really wanna know what you think—hits sadist—just ignore the asshole writer. Really then I can relay it to her and she'll improve or smile! Omg what a feet! Well I hoped you liked it and sadist does to though it would be the end of the world if she said it out loud.

Good day peoples:)


End file.
